talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ophelia Nuñez
Ophelia Nuñez is a minor character of Trollhunters and a cameo character of 3Below. She is the councilwoman of Arcadia Oaks, the wife of Javier Nuñez, the mother of Claire and Enrique Nuñez, and the foster mother of NotEnrique. History Backstory Ophelia met Javier Nunez and the two got married, having a daughter named Claire and eventually, a son named Enrique. Eventually, Ophelia became a member of the city council. Trollhunters (Part One) Trollhunters (Part Two) In "Hero with a Thousand Faces", Ophelia throws a party in the backyard for her councilwoman re-election, inviting the Arcadia Teachers Union and several neighbors. Jim goes over there to make up for wrecking the house during the babysitting episode. Unfortunately, some clones of Jim begin to cause trouble all over the house, making everything go awry. Later, as Ophelia is giving a speech about why she should remain in office, Hunter Jim arrives and says that she knows nothing about real leadership and says that he should belong in office. When the party ends, Ophelia and Javier confront Claire about Jim's behavior. Trollhunters (Part Three) 3Below (Part One) Ophelia makes a cameo appearance in "Terra Incognita Part Two" when she walks past Varvatos and Luug with her husband and Enrique. Later, in "Mind Over Matter", she drives down the road and witnesses Stuart speeding past her with Aja pursing him. Physical Appearance Ophelia's hair is black and cut short, with small wisps of hair framing her dark brown eyes and sharp chin. On her ears, she sports small black stud earrings, and her lips are a dark red. She is usually seen wearing a mint shirt underneath a brown low-cut buttoned cardigan, paired with light caramel-colored pants and dark brown flats. Personality According to her daughter, Ophelia is a neglectful workaholic mother – Claire says that she can't even remember her daughter's own birthday without checking her schedule list and she seems more concerned with her image as the councilwoman than being there for her family. She even criticizes Claire when she doesn't get anything higher than an "A." When Ophelia finds out about the world of trolls, she becomes a better person and a lot kinder to Claire. Relationships Javier Nuñez Javier is Ophelia's husband. The two are quite close, yet Javier appears to be annoyed by his wife constantly telling him "every vote counts", implying that, like his daughter, he's somewhat frustrated by her workaholism. Claire and Enrique Nuñez Claire and Enrique are Ophelia's children. With Claire, Ophelia tries to encourage her eldest daughter into being a good student as she used to attend a prep school before rezoning to Arcadia Oaks High. According to Claire, however, Ophelia can't even remember her daughter's birthday without checking her schedule and would be easily disappointed if her ever got a grade even slightly lower than a "A." After learning that Claire's a Trollhunter, she nearly forbad her from trollhunting, until Barbara convinces her to accept that her daughter and her friends are "not normal". In the end, she and Claire grow more close as she reluctantly allows Claire to venture to New Jersey with Jim. With Enrique, Ophelia loves her youngest son dearly. Ever since she learned about trolls, it's unknown if she was ever told that Enrique was once taken to the Darklands for months and replaced with a changeling troll named NotEnrique. Jim Lake Jr. At first, after he failed his babysitting job, she has come to deeply distrusted Jim. She even tries to forbid her daughter from seeing him after what happened. When Jim gets a second chance to make a first impression during her barbecue party, things get worse when Jim's clone wreak havoc. After learning he's a Trollhunter, Ophelia seems to now view Jim in a more responsible light. After the war, she reluctantly agrees to allow Claire to join him on his quest to New Jersey. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters